The present invention relates to a cartridge water seal and, in particular, a cartridge water seal for use in endothermal engine-powered water pumps.
At present, sealing of the axle of a water pump endothermic engine is effected with a so-called "facial" seal or with axial sealing, which is formed of a ceramic material and frictionally engages an associated element.
The operational conditions in which the sealing element operates is characterized by high operational temperatures, which are caused by the high speed of the axle which lies in a range of 2,000-8,000 revolutions per minute. Further, the pumped water may contain aggressive materials suspended therein. The high temperatures and the aggressive materials suspended in the pumped water reduces the sealing properties and the durability of the seals. A seal failure results in a failure of the engine, particularly when a large-sized engine is used.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is a cartridge water seal having improved sealing properties and a greater durability for use in endothermal engine-powered water pumps, in particular, for use in the increased size endothermal engine-powered water pumps.